


on impulse

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s an impulsive decision. An impulsive decision, and maybe a bit of a stupid one, but Drew’s always telling him he needs to be more spontaneous, so this is Sheamus doing <b>spontaneous</b>.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	on impulse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Millions Words' 16th April word of the day, "tonsorial".
> 
> me, seeing wrasslin on my tumblr dashboard the morning after the raw after wm31 (2015): why........ why does sheamus have a mohawk........ what is this......... why ???
> 
> anyway, this is set in some random mundane au so there is absolutely no real reason for him to have a mohawk because the characters are absolutely not wrestlers who need Super Special Wrestler Looks (TM).

It’s an impulsive decision. An impulsive decision, and maybe a bit of a stupid one, but Drew’s always telling him he needs to be more spontaneous, so this is Sheamus doing _spontaneous_. (Maybe it’s a little closer to _reckless_ , he’s started to think, but then again, Drew can be pretty damn reckless, too. He can’t say anything about this being _too much_.)

So, Sheamus comes back from the barber with a Mohawk. A goddamn _Mohawk_. Maybe it is a little too much. Maybe he should have just gone for the usual, nothing special, nothing different. Or not _this_ special, _this_ different, at least. Whatever he should have done, he certainly can’t take it back now, but that’s OK: Sheamus doesn’t do regrets.

It’s a couple of hours after he gets back that he hears the front door opening, hears Drew and Wade in the hall. They’re talking among themselves, words that Sheamus can’t quite make out when there’s still a wall in between him and them.

“Hey, we’re–” Wade’s voice begins from the hallway, louder now, loud enough that Sheamus can hear, but the sentence comes to a stop midway through.

Comes to a stop as he and Drew come into the living room and catch sight of Sheamus, it seems, and – _oh_. Oh, right. That’s why they look confused. Sheamus had forgotten – well, it’s not really something you can forget, having half your hair shaved off – but he’d forgotten they’d be reacting to it.

Wade clears his throat. He looks as though he isn’t quite sure what to say.

“When you said you had plans to get your hair cut today, I don’t think this is what either of us were expecting,” he says after a moment.

“I don’t even think I was expecting it myself,” says Sheamus, because – well. He wasn’t. An impulsive decision, like he said. Quite literally on the spur of the moment.

Drew’s expression is one of someone who’s trying his very best not to start laughing, but not a malicious kind of laughter at all, and for that, Sheamus is grateful.

“Can’t say that I’m not surprised,” he says, though it’s good-natured. “I mean, what would you think if you came home one day and I suddenly had like, short hair?”

“That would be considered a crime against humanity, I’m sure,” Sheamus tells him. It’s true: he can’t imagine Drew any other way.

“Exactly.” Drew smiles. It puts Sheamus at ease, just a little. “So we’re surprised, like I said. It’s not like it’s badly cut, though. It looks fine. It’s just different, aye? Kind of suits you, actually. Now – if you’ll excuse me.”

With that, he’s gone from the room, and it’s just Sheamus and Wade. Wade, who hasn’t said anything else since coming into the lounge, who still seems perplexed, like he can’t quite get his head around the change. Still, he moves to sit beside Sheamus on the sofa, though he doesn’t speak.

“You really don’t like it?” Sheamus says, needing to break the quiet. He can’t tell what Wade’s thinking, and asking is definitely the way to find out. Wade’s honesty, at times, can be just about brutal.

Wade shrugs, reaching up to stroke through what’s left of Sheamus’ hair.

“I’ll get used to it,” he says, and it might sound offhand, might sound like nothing, but he’s smiling, which, coming from Wade, is just as good as any compliment.


End file.
